


The Search

by guineamania



Series: August Rush 2016 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is kidnapped during a mission and Wanda will do anything to bring him back home to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

“What the,” Pietro just stopped himself from cursing as he came to a stop. A bullet had torn through his new supersuit and blood slowly trickled down his arm. This was becoming far too often an occurrence. It was really difficult in a melee like this to dodge bullets without other bullets hitting you as well as fight back. These Hydra fools had tried to take a lab that was producing a nuclear power cell prototype but the Avengers were on the scene before anything could be taken. Pietro and Sam had taken the scientists and the cell to a secure location but the Hydra agents weren't going down without a fight. One day their enemies would just lay down their weapons and surrender when the Avengers arrived. He could hope. He broke out into a sprint but everything was still moving too quickly. It was all blurry but not in the usual way. Another bullet hit his chest but looking down it wasn't a bullet, it was a dart. He was being knocked out; trying to flee the scene, Pietro turned to run but his legs just wouldn't work anymore, another dart pierced his leg and he fell. The blackness consumed him as he tried to call for help.  
  
Clint was positioned on the roof top of the facility, like a Robin Hood sniper, but that meant he wasn't fast enough to respond when Pietro wasn't able to run. When the bullet hit him in the chest, Clint felt the world slow but the speedster didn't fall. It was a tranq dart, Hydra hadn't come for the fuel cell, they wanted their experiment back. Steve was barrelling through to try and take down the men who had picked up the limp Pietro and Sam was using his suit to shield Wanda and herd her away from the action despite her struggles. Clint fired a line across to the neighbouring building but as he slid across Pietro was hurled into a van and the van raced off. The archer could hear Wanda sobbing and screaming for her brother. But he was gone.

 

“Hey kid,” Clint whispered, passing a cup of tea to Wanda and sipping at his own. They had both been kicked out of mission command for shouting and worrying; they had been told to leave the rest of the team to finding the missing speedster. Wanda was shaking, Clint had only seen her like this when they all through Pietro was dead. But he wasn’t dead, Hydra wouldn’t kill him after they went through all of that effort to retrieve him unharmed.

“I can’t lose him again,” Wanda sobbed, cradling the cup in her hands.

“We’ll find him I promise you,” Clint tucked her again his side and slowly rubbed circles into her shoulder.

 

“There’s activity at an old HYDRA base from back in World War 2,” Sam explained, pointing at a spot on the map that was very familiar to Steve.

“That was where I rescued Bucky from, originally. I thought be destroyed that whole place, it went up in smoke,” Steve frowned, he remembered that day very vividly.

“Well I was clearly recoverable because there are heat signatures and electricity being pumped off the grid,” Sam continued, it would hurt to go back there but he could do it. This time he was going to make sure there was nothing left apart from ash.

 

Part of the base had been underground and not on any of the blueprints; Steve’s attacked had caved in large segments but it was still usable. Stepping into the ruins Steve could feel the fire lipping at his ankles and hear the explosions; he nearly died here, Bucky nearly died here. “I’ve found the entrance,” Sam shouted and everyone jogged to his side. There were large metal doors that were bolted from the inside and it looked like a bunker. Sam, Steve and Wanda all pulled on the doors as hard as they could but they only creaked and moved the smallest of distances. “Wait, hold it,” Scott exclaimed, shrinking and running through the gap created. The assembled superheroes waited. What they hadn’t thought about was that Scott might not be able to open the doors himself, he was a weakling compared to the muscles of the group and it was likely that there would be resistance the other side as well as the difficultly of actually opening the door. They waited. Eventually the door creaked and the Avengers were able to help it open from the outside. Scott was panting and bent double with a man unconscious on the floor. “That door was really heavy,” he whined as they all pushed past him. With methodical precision the Avengers cut down all the security that stood in their way. Nobody harmed one of Steve’s team and got away with it lightly. Eventually they reached another fortified door, bingo. Clint cocked a couple explosive arrows and grinned, “out of the way amateurs,” he scoffed as everyone cleared a blast site. He fired them right at the lock before covering himself to avoid the shards of fiery metal and the cloud of dust. He only made a relatively small bend but it was enough for Steve to rip the door open. Two scientists stood over Pietro who was strapped down to a medical table with an IV strapped into his arm. They were guarded by three men who rained fire upon the superheroes as soon as they stepped through the door.

 

Steve and Sam charged through first, shield and wing raised to help protect the more vulnerable members of the team. Wanda’s anger was tangible in the air as she stood behind Sam’s wing. Bullets raced past her but she stood strong and her arms flew open. A wave of red energy blasted everyone to the side, including her own team mates but her eyes had turned a deep red and were only focused on Pietro’s unconscious form. Clint could feel the bruises forming on his back from where he hit the metal walls but he could move. Wanda strode forward, energy rippling around her body with her brother her singular purpose. “Wanda,” Clint coughed, rock dust falling from the ceiling as Wanda’s power lashed out. Everyone was okay, they were all a bit battered and bruised and some unconscious but they were all alive. Clint just needed to calm down Wanda and get the twins out of here before the brunette’s anger brought the whole bunker down on them. “Wanda listen to me, you’ve done it. You saved him,” Clint rolled forwards onto his knees and tentatively rose to his feet, the room swayed and his head pounded with what was probably a major concussion. Concussions could be dealt with later. He caught Sam’s eye and the pilot nodded, there was no sense in them all trying to get involved. If Wanda was going to be talked down then Clint would have the best chance. “He’s going to be okay if you let us help,” Clint continued as Wanda reached Pietro’s side.

“He’s asleep, he needs to wake up,” Wanda hissed, her voice crackling with the power, her shaking hand carded through his tangled hair. Wanda and Laura had been pestering him to get it cut for months now but he preferred to have it curling down behind his ears. “Clint why isn’t he waking up?” tears were welling in Wanda’s eyes as she slowly returned to herself.

“It’ll be the sedative. We’ll take him home then he’ll be okay,” Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

“It’s all going to be okay.” And she believed him.

 

“So you guys charged in and then Wanda flipped out,” Pietro frowned, his sister laid on the bed next to him.

“Sums it up pretty well,” Clint nodded.

“I’m so proud,” Pietro grinned, kissing the top of his sister’s head. The twins would do anything for each other. Maximoffs verses the world, but maybe the Barton’s could help.


End file.
